Hetalia One Shots
by JenniferThanks
Summary: Just a bunch of Hetalia One Shots... This is only a portion of my writing... More here... /story/1961414/Hetalia-One-Shots/
1. JapanUnderneath the Cherry Blossom Tree

"Here you go! It's a bento box! I made you lunch!" A girl with cute gothic Lolita hair said, handing Kiku a box. This happened a lot. He was popular with the ladies. He didn't even have to bring lunch to school. The fangirls just made lunch for him. See, giving a boy a home-made bento box means you love him, or at least have a crush on him. If he accepts, if mean he returns your feelings. Kind of like a early version of 'wife makes husband lunch'. However, Kiku ignored all that. He was just in it to get free lunch everyday.

"Arigato…" He took the box from her hands, waiting for her to say her name.

"Lucy!" Kiku nodded in response, already opening the box.

"Hai. Arigato Lucy-chan." The girl giggled, the walked away, probably to tell her friends that Kiku liked her back or something. You rolled your eyes at her from under the big cherry blossom tree. It's not like you didn't have a crush on Japan. You did. In fact, if you thought of him and you together you would blush. Still, you chose to blush and look from afar, eating your lunch, You shook your heard at the idiocy of some of the girls, who even made little heart shaped food sometimes.

"Sumimasen! Can I prease sit here?" You look up to see Japan, KIKU, holding the bento box, next to YOU.

"Y-yes. It's f-fine." You stuttered. You returned to… well you can't really look at Kiku from afar when he's right beside you.

"So… the cherry blossoms are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Hai." You said. "They're so delicate too." That was your conversation for the entire lunch period. When the bell rang, both of you packed up your lunches. "Well, Sayonara."

"Sayonara -name- -chan." Hmmm? How did he know you name? "Yoiichinichiwo sugosu!"

"Hai. You too!" You walked towards your next class. Kiku knew you. He knew of your existence. That… was awesome.

The next day Kiku was there again. This time his bento box from another girl.

"Konichiwa!" He said as you arrived.

"Konichiwa…" You gave him a small wave and sat down. You ate lunch, you said goodbye. That same with the next day. And the next. Until it became a daily routine. You two got closer and got to know each other. One day he brought his own lunch…

"Must… raid!" You said, grabbing the plastic bag after he took his box out. "Ooh! Strawberry pocky! Can I have one?"

"Hai -name-." You opened the box and ripped open the packaging. You nibbled on one, trying to make it last as long as possible.

"It's awesome!" Japan took one.

"Of course! It's rearry dericious!" He chomped down on it, finishing it in 3 bites. "Hey…" Japan blushed. "Do you want to play the pocky game?"

"Uhhh… sure!"

"The instructions are on the box I think…" You looked on the side of the box.

Konichiwa! This is the Pocky Kiss Game!

Take a pocky!

Each person eats one side…

Until they kiss! Mwah!

You get to kiss whoever plays the game! Kawaii-desu!

"Oh…kay then." You took one and place it in between your mouths, biting one side. The both of you started nibbling. His face got closer and closer. You blushed as your lips got closer to his lips. When your lips were just a few centimetres apart, both of you froze. You looked into his eyes, looking for some sign of regret. There was none. You closed the gap and your eyes. All the tv kisses had eyes closed, why not yours? So you kissed the most popular boy who chose you, underneath the cherry blossom tree.


	2. Color Police! Romano and Italy

"Oh shit shit shit." You said, eyeing the two police officers coming towards you in the rear-view mirror. You were vacationing in Italy and had rented a car. It was your terrific luck that had you in this situation. The pair of policemen leaned against the car, one particularly cheerful one stuck his head in through the open window.

"Ciao bella donna!" He said. You knew 'ciao' meant hello/goodbye… bella donna? You dig out the little English-Italian dictionary your friend gave you. Bella… beautiful. Donna… woman. You blushed at his words.

"Uhhh… hi.. I'm so sorry for whatever I did! I swear that I'll never do it again!"

"Another tourist huh? Damn them. Always oblivious that we can arrest them."

"Hey! I know that!" You exclaimed. In fact, you knew it well. And if you did get arrested, you were in huge trouble. Being arrested in a foreign country was a big deal. "Please! Don't arrest me!"

"Are you carrying any drugs or firearms on you?"

"Well.. No. Not that I know of." Crap. What if the people who rented the car out to you were mobsters or something?

"We'll need to check it out, right brother?" The cheerful one said. That was weird. People don't usually work with family in the police system… The serious one who thought you were an idiot nodded.

"Come out." You got out and handed the keys to him. "Please put your hands behind you. Idiota." He muttered. Then he cuffed you. He cuffed you! Cuffed you! You were a freaking tourist! And he cuffed you!

"Why the hell do you need to CUFF me?"

"I think women look sexier like that… and I need to do a body check. Feli, you check the trunk."

"Yes!" 'Feli' said. "I'm on it Lovino!" Hmmm… Lovino. Cute name. He started patting you down. It's not like COULD conceal any firearms or drugs on you, you were just wearing a tank top and skirt. Like you could hide anything. You felt a hand on your chest. What. The. Hell. Why is his hand doing there?

"Get your hand off. Now." You said, gritting your teeth.

"Now, now. You could be hiding drugs in your bra. We need to check." You glared at him, then looked over to Feli who was digging through your suitcase.

"Fine. As long as I don't get arrested." You said, letting him take off your tank top after he uncuffed you. "Don't touch me." Lovino licked his lips. Pervert.

"Hey Lovi, why does she not have a shirt on?" Feli asked, walking up with a pile of your clothes in his hands. "She has nothing suspicious. Just some girly clothes." You growled.

"Give them to me. I need to fold them." Feli gave it to you after Lovino nodded. "gosh. Here I am, half naked, folding my own clothes in the middle of the road, with 2 police officers in green uniforms."

"We could change that…"

"How?"

"Forget the clothes. It's just be you, half naked, in the middle of the road in between two police officers." You couldn't register what he just said. No need. Feli just clarified it.

"Lovi! Are we going to have sex with the pretty lady?"

"If she doesn't want to get arrested…She doesn't even have a license for Italy!"

"God… you're a poptart."

"What?" Lovino said, slightly amused. "How are we going to settle this?" he said, cuffing you again.

"-name-. Its -name-." He pulled at his tie, loosening it.

"So, what are we going to do?" Feli asks, still as cute as ever.

"It's up to -name-. It's what she's gonna do."

"Fine. Uncuff me. I mean, your annoyingness is a little cute and Feli is just adorable."

"Nuh uh uh." Lovino said, pushing you down against the car. "Like I said, I think women are sexier…"


	3. Switzerland Just the Way You Are

You watch Switzerland take care of his little sister. When he took her in, he had barely enough food to survive, yet he gave it to Liechtenstein. That showed you how much he could love, how caring he was.

"-name-, what are you doing in the corner?" You jumped, hearing Lili's voice.

"Oh nothing… just came to visit." You finger-combed your hair, very well aware of Vash's eyes on you. He was actually Basch, but he was fine with either one, being t eternal neutral country he was.

"I see… would you like some sandwich?" He help one up.

"Oh… sure… thanks!" You took a bite out of it, chewing slowly.

"Italy!" Vash said, prepping his shotgun. "What did I tell you about streaking on my lawn?"

"Don't! Vash!" You dropped your sandwich and ran to him, trying to pull him back. A shot fired. _Thank god. _You thought. The naked Italy had already run off.

"Why's you do that?"

"Because it's not nice to shoot people!"

"I'm just keeping him from scarring Lili's mind forever…"

"I know… I know… Why don't we go and eat some chocolate?" You said, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the kitchen. You smiled. He hadn't protested. "Here." You said, giving him some Swiss chocolate.

"It tastes like chocolate." You smiled. Of course. Your neutral Switzerland as always. It was just the way he was. You leaned against his chest, and to your surprise he kissed your forehead.

"I love you Vash."

"I love you too -name-." At least he wasn't neutral on that.


	4. Rome What You Say to Every Girl

"I swear! I didn't! I would never!" He said, pleading.

"Right. I heard you AND I've got Germania who's heard it too. He might be your bodyguard but I don't think he would lie."

"Yes… he did say that." Germania admitted.

"And there you go! See, you can go off having sex with every woman in all of Rome! I won't care! I'll be with some other guy that won't NEED a 2nd chance. Much less a 24th one!"

"Oh, come on -name-! My bella!" He said, taking your chin and bringing it close to his face. "I love you!"

"Right. And you show that love by flirting with girls WHILE I'm standinga few meters away from you, sleeping with them later, and then PUBLICLY PROCLAIMING it!" You were hurt. Hurt and mad. Hurt that he had done this again. Mad that he had the nerve to do it again.

"But you're the only I truly love!"

"Oh, wow! That's a HUGE thing! I'm the only one you truly love, yet you freakin slept with other women!" You said, the words like poison to him.

"I do!" He said. Obviously he had nothing to say to defend himself. Tears started to some out of your eyes like a summer storm. You wiped them away. That jerk. He made you cry.

"Just… j-just go away! Go to Ancient Greece or Ancient Egypt or something! You love them both, don't you? Go to them!" he froze, shocked that you would mention that. Then he hugged you, kissing you on the lips.

"I love you so much -name-. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever known and I'll always love you." He waited for you to kiss him back.

"Not a chance. I bet that's what you say to the girls who sleep with you." The you run away, preferably to a place where you could find someone who loved you… and made Rome jealous.


	5. Romano One Tomato

You sat there, across from Lovino, holding a tomato in your hands. You could tell he wanted it. Not a chance. It was yours. You bit into the tomato, it's juice trickling down your hands. You licked it up, no need to waste, right? You took another bite. God, it was delicious. You moaned and took another bite.

"Could you stop?" Lovino asked, surprisingly not swearing. "Please."

"Why? I wanna finish eating my tomato." You took another bite and moaned at the deliciousness. "God, it's like a f*cking orgasm in my mouth." (P.S. If you don't know what it is, you're probably too young to know…) Romano narrowed his hazel eyes.

"Seriously -name-."

"What? Am I turning you on?" You said, wagging your eyebrows. "I bet it'd be even worse if I did this…"

"What?"

"This." You pulled his curl a little. Lovino blushed.

"Oh, you're in trouble now."

"Am I?" You said, taking the last bite of tomato and licking your fingers one by one.

"Yes." He slung you over his shoulder and carried you to the bedroom. "You need to be careful about what you touch -name-…"

[OKAY DUDES WRONG PART NOW… If you're reading this and don't think it's wrong, I commend you for that! I'm actually embarrassed I wrote this…]

"L-lovino." You said as he took off your shirt, flinging it to the floor. He carried you to the bed, crawling on top of you.

"-name-…" He said, taking off his shirt and pants. "I've waited a long time to do this…"

"R-right…" Both of you were now in your underwear. "I'm never gonna wear over-sized t-shirts again." He chuckled.

"Only you would say that now." Then he hugged you, secretly unclasping your bra. Your hands automatically went up, covering them. "Now -name-, no need to be shy…" Slowly and cautiously you removed your hands. Lovino groped them, much like how South Korea would. You let out a moan, much like the one you let out when you ate that tomato. His hand went down and fingered you, making you wet.

"L-lovino…" You were breathless. You looked down at his boxers. There was the unmistakable shape of… it. "You're really turned on."

"Well, the girl of my dreams is essentially naked in front of me." You smiled.

"Romano, only you would say something like that now." He smiled back. "So… looks like you're ready to burst huh?"

"I could say the same about you." He said, sliding off your panties and throwing them with the rest of your clothes.

"Now I'm wearing nothing and you're still in your boxers…"

"Why? Do you want that to change?" Lovino slid his boxers off slowly. "-name-?" He said, worried. You hadn't spoken yet. "What's wrong?" You shook your head.

"Nothing… it's just… how are you…so big?" He smirked, clearly happy. He positioned himself, placing his hands on your hips.

"Ready?" You nodded. He went in. You winced at the pain. Then he pulled out and thrust into you again. This time it was all pleasure. He went deeper, harder, with each thrust. Faster and faster.

"Oh god! Lovi!" You moaned. "I'm gonna-" You moaned. He started going even faster, then stopped inside you and came. He flipped over to lie beside you.

"-name-?"

"Yeah Lovino?"

"Don't ever pull my curl again."

"For sure maybe." You said, giggling. And this all started with you eating a tomato. _Such a delicious tomato._ You thought.

[A/N: Ah god, please forgive me. But readers, this is what happens when I write late at night! My perverted side takes over and write lemon stuff! Please don't hate me!]


End file.
